


Foliver Travels: Vol 1

by ladyfina



Series: Foliver Travels [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Quidditch, Travel, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfina/pseuds/ladyfina
Summary: Fi (Professor Armis' real name), visit a famous Muggle landmark only to find it's not what they expected?
Relationships: Oliver Wood/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Foliver Travels [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634854
Kudos: 1





	Foliver Travels: Vol 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story came from a brainwave I had about Stonehenge, and I couldn't be happier with the result!

The students are bustling into their classroom, as usual preparing themselves for nonsense from their professors.

However, they were almost pleasantly surprised to see Professor S and Professor A waiting for them.

“Good afternoon class!” comes the greeting, though Professor S seemed to be keeping an eye on the door.

“Something feels off..”

Professor Armis steps forward with a rather cheeky grin on her face.  
“Now class, nothing is wrong! We just thought it’d be particularly apt for today’s lesson to start off as something they usually aren’t!”

“Calm?”

“Quiet?”

“Completely normal and not insane whatsoever?”

“All of the above!”, nods Professor S, noticeably pleased with herself.

Professor Armis begins again. “Well, in any case, let’s get started on the lesson. Today we will be looking at, or at least attempting to look at-”

The door slams against open the wall, causing the class to jump/yell/yelp in shock.

“Well, that was a bloody waste of time!”, exclaims the person entering the classroom who happened to be… Professor Armis.

There was a deafening silence, during which the classes eyes swiveled back and forth between the Armis twins, as if they were all watching a rather 

“What”

“The”

“Crup?”

“There are two of them?!”

“Now, hun, I dinnae think it’s waste of time.”, Oliver Wood begins, as he enters and closes the door behind him.

“Well, of course YOU wouldn’t, Ollie!”, Professor Armis replies, looking at her husband with a pointed expression. He grins sheepishly back.

The first? Armis speaks up “Guess the jig is up then.” She turns to Professor S and wraps her arm around Professor S’ waist.

Professor S looks up at Armis. “Oh, I’d say so, love.” She hands over a lime coloured sweet.  
Professor A swallows it and all of a sudden plants a kiss right on Professor S' lips.

In the next instant ‘Professor Armis’ has grown several inches, and is brushing ginger hair out of her face.  
Professor S pushes him away, “Not in class, George.”

George Weasley turns the class. “POLYJUICE PORTIONS! The chewy sweet that lets you take on the appearance of one of your friends! Available from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes this coming April! Useful for holidays, double bookings, or even a day off with a partner!”

He throws a wink towards Professor Armis and Oliver. “All go to plan?”

With a side glance to Professor Armis, “Er, not exactly..”

“Armis, maybe you’d like to explain to the class what you’ve been upto.”, Professor S steps in, trying to get the lesson going.

Armis nods, and moves to the front of the class, as Oliver perches nearby on her desk.

“Well, today’s lesson was to be looking at locations that have been magically concealed from muggles in one way or another. This has usually been done through a vast and complex range of concealment charms.”, Armis begins.

“Like If a Muggle were to look at Hogwarts, all they would see is a ruin with signs telling them to keep out”, adds Professor S.

“Exactly. So the plan was for Oliver and I to take a trip together to explore a well known muggle landmark…”

\- - - - - - - - - -

“I jist dinnae see why ye had tae hide my broomstick that’s all”, grumbled Oliver as we arrived at the apparition point outside London Paddington. I lead Oliver through the station, stopping in front of the departure boards, and turned to him.

“Oliver, your team’s been working themselves to the bone, you all deserve a day off once in a while!”, I said to him. “And if I have to hide your broom and even your Captain’s robes to make you relax, that’s what I’ll do. Okay, we’re Platform 3, let’s go.”

“Well, what about you, hun?”, Oliver asks as he barges through the ticket gate, looking far too proud at getting through in one go. “You’re sure ye should be trusting George tae tak ye’r place at schuil?”

I chuckle slightly, “Honestly, I’m not sure I should be trusting George much at all after last time. But he said this new product of his needed testing and would only affect him.”

We boarded our train and settled into our seats. “Why couldn’t we Apparate all the way there? And what’s wi these wee shelves?” Oliver questioned, fiddling with the tray table. I grabbed his hands to still his actions.

“They’re little tables, Ollie, for putting food or drinks on.” Glancing around slightly, the carriage was filling up so I lowered my voice. “And I thought it would good to introduce you to some fully muggle methods of transport. The train seemed the best place to start, since you’re already familiar with the Hogwarts Express.”

I turned away to mumble, “Besides you’d have a heart attack if I started with an airplane.”

“Whit was that, Fi?”, Oliver asked, his eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

“Oh, nothing Ollie.”, I threw him a winning smile. “So, are you excited to do some Muggle sightseeing?”

“Aye, I guess, since ye’ve forced me all this way fae my Quidditch Pitch.”, Oliver responded with a cheeky wink, throwing an arm around my waist.

I laughed softly, handing our tickets to the inspector as the train passed through a tunnel. As he moved on I responded, “Careful, Ollie, I don’t wanna have to silence you around these muggles.”

“Oh ye dinnae?”, Oliver’s eyes twinkle at me mischievously.

I brush his cheek slightly, leaning closer and whispering, “Silencio”.  
Oliver’s eyes widen and he shakes his head at me, mouthing wordlessly at me.

“Just for the journey, hun. Promise.”  
Smiling gently, I pat his hand, and turn towards the window for a nap…

*2 hours 50 later*

“It’s a good thing ye look cute when ye’r snoring in yer sleep.” Oliver says, nudging me in the ribs as we leave the train.

“Shut up, I don’t snore!”, I stop with a hand on my hip.

“Course ye do, but come on, isnae that the bus we’re getting?” Oliver grabs my other hand and leads me to a bus that reads Stonehenge Tour Bus.

Oliver decides to handle the ticket process here, and only stumbled once over currency, sending me a questioning look when the driver gave him a plastic note in his change. He was so busy staring at it, he almost forgot to take his seat until I poked him between the ribs.

“It might be partly research for next week's class, but I’m glad we got to take this trip together though.”, I say patting Oliver’s knee.

“Aye, I’ll admit, it is good tae spend some time togither.”, Oliver nods smiling. “The lesson is about how certain locations are magically concealed from Muggles, right?”

“Exactly, so I thought why not make a day of going to see an internationally known Muggle attraction!”, I respond enthusiastically.

“Right, so what’s so fascinating tae Muggles about a stone circle?”, asked Oliver as the bus pulled up.

“Ollie, stone circles have been around for Millenia! I mean they’ve got to be one of the things that fascinate both muggle and wizardkind!”, I’m humming with excitement as we step off the bus. Oliver chuckles at my enthusiasm. He again takes my hand, and follows the crowds of people walking to see the stones.

After we’ve walked a little bit, Oliver stops all of a sudden, causing me to careen into his back. “Oliver, what-!” I exclaim as I nearly topple over.

Oliver does a one 180, pulling me upright and blocking my view.

“Armis, have ye ever actually been seen these stanes before??”

I give him a strange look. He looks 10 times excited as I was on the bus.

“Well, no, I’ve never been here,”, I begin as I go to step around him.  
“but I’ve seen plenty of pictures and just always wanted to-.” 

I stop and stare. Oliver so close to me I can feel his body humming with excitement.  
We look at each other. 

I look back up at this world renowned landmark, this historic relic, to see it with my own two eyes.

“Oh, for F-”

\- - - - - - - - - -

“Lint’s sake!” Armis is exclaiming all of a sudden. 

“What happened?”, questioned George, knowing to be wary of Armis’ temper. She rounded on him.

“IT WAS A RUDDY GREAT QUIDDITCH PITCH”, she bursts, resting her head in her palm.

“Really??”, George turned to Oliver, excitement over his face.  
Oliver responds as if he’d never experienced anything better in his life.

“Oh, dear”, Professor S says, whilst trying to disguise her own excitement. “So, not the trip you’d imagined?”

“Oh, it was a fantastic trip,” Oliver says as he comes to stand behind Armis, wrapping his arms around her. He throws a wink at the class.

Armis then surprises everyone by coming out of her funk and grinning at Professor S, “Definitely. And I’ve even started planning our next trip already.”.

A grin then flashes across Armis’ face that even George knows can’t be good. She turns to Oliver, pats him on the cheek and says, “Can’t wait to see you *fly*, Ollie.”

Oliver and George share a worried look as the Professors in Crime link arms and call,

“Good Afternoon class!”


End file.
